Field
At least some example embodiments relate to service interworking methods and/or systems between servers that are configured to identify registered users using different user identification systems.
Description of Related Art
In general, services supplied from different providers identify users with different user identification systems. For example, a first service of a first company may identify users with character strings input from and registered by the users as identifiers, and a second service of a second company also may identify users with character strings input from and registered by the users as identifiers. Here, the same user may input a first identifier at the first service and may input a second identifier different from the first identifier at the second service. In this case, if the first service interworks with the second service, the user may not be identified at the second service using the first identifier. Likewise, the user may not be identified at the first service using the second identifier. As another example, the first service may identify users using identifiers input from and registered by the users, and the second service may identify users using telephone numbers of the users. Between services configured to identify users using different user identifications systems users may not be identified using the existing identifiers.
Also, if a first company of a first country is to perform service interworking with a second company of a second country without establishing a corporation and/or acquiring a license in the second country, the first company may not be provided with personal information of users from the second company due to legal issues involving the utilization of personal information, and the like.